


You make me feel things I didn't know I could feel

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M, Fairytail is an orphange, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Strippers & Strip Clubs, dojo - Freeform, past Gratsu, stripper Gray Fullbuster, violent Lyon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: It had been months since Gray had slept with that woman in a one night stand to get over his ex, Natsu. Yes he was still friends with him, but still, he had loved that man with all his heart, until the fire burned out. If it was just a rebound why could he remember her face so clearly? Why could he hear her voice in his head so much? It was all to confusing but he knew that he had to see her again. So when his buddy Lucy told him about a blue haired, pale skinned, woman living with Gajeel, and going by the name Juvia, Gray knew there was something more to this than he thought.





	1. What he saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juvuu (from the ft server)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juvuu+%28from+the+ft+server%29).



It had been months since Gray had slept with that woman in a one night stand to get over his ex, Natsu. Yes he was still friends with him, but still, he had loved that man with all his heart, until the fire burned out. If it was just a rebound why could he remember her face so clearly? Why could he hear her voice in his head so much? It was all to confusing but he knew that he had to see her again. So when his buddy Lucy told him about a blue haired, pale skinned, woman living with Gajeel, and going by the name Juvia, Gray knew there was something more to this than he thought. 

"Did you say Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Gajeel mentioned her when we were out the other day, said she got kicked out by her boyfriend for getting knocked up, and cheating," Lucy told him, nonchalantly. 

"Um, that's very interesting."

"Penny for your thoughts Gray?" Natsu teased, making the whole thing uncomfortable.

Sure it had been months since they broke up, but it still kinda stung. 

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FLAME BRAIN!"

"YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS!?"

"BOY'S CALM DOWN!" Erza ordered from behind them.

"SORRY ERZA!" 

She kind of always sent shivers down Grays spine.

"But Gray seriously, why are you so interested in this chick?" Erza pressed.

"I, um," He better tell the truth, if he didn't who knows what might happen, "You know when Natsu dumped me?"

"Yeah?"

"Who could forget?"

"I couldn't!"

"I, well, may or may not have had a one night stand, with a girl with blue hair," Gray admitted.

"And you're sure it was her?"

"Not exactly, but I can remember her completely."

Lucy knew what Gray was getting at, so she pulled out her phone and texted Gajeel. Not long after the phone was turned to Gray, showing him a picture of the girl he had fucked.

"This her?" Lucy questioned.

"That's her alright, I could remember those eyes anywhere."

"Gray you better get your shit together and go talk to her, now," Erza ordered him.

"I will Erza, I will, just need to sort something out first," Gray said, getting up and leaving the table.

"Oh, bye Gray!"

Gray left the building, standing outside he dialed the number on his phone.

_Pick up, come on._

"Hello?" the man on the other line asked.

"Hi, gramps. It's me Gray. I was wondering if you still had an opening for a karate teacher?"

"You're just in time my'boy, I was just going to hang the sign up. Finally decide to quit that job of yours?"

"Yeah, I need a better job for what I'm about to do."

"And what is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Do I need to come by and fill out any paper work?" 

"No, I'll do it, don't worry. You're first day will be on Monday."

"Thanks Gramps, I owe you one."

"THEN GIVE ME GRAND BABIES!!"

"Jeez gramps," Gray hung up the phone.

"If only he knew the crazy stuff I'm about to do."

Walking down the street he headed to the establishment where he held his current job, a strip club. If what he thought was true, he needed a better job to have before showing his mug at Gajeels. Which meant quiting his job here. Gramps had always worried about him in this business, it was tough, but you do what you need for money.

His parents died when he was a boy, then his aunt Ura died, and finally he found himself at Fairytail, a home for kids, well technically an orphanage that was actually amazing. Everyone there cared for kids, and he had a lot of friends, it was where he grew up with Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and everyone else. Everyone was either a runaway, orphan, or abandoned kid.  

Makarof eventually let Erza take over the business, and went on to open a Dojo. Giving a place for the kids to work. But Gray had chose a strip club for easy money before the place was built, and never had the guts to quit. But knowing that he had another job secured, and that maybe he might have a shot at a normal life, Gray finally had the guts to do it.

Taking a deep breath, Gray went inside.

~~Sorry to lazy to write this part.~~

* * *

 

Gray walked out a jobless man, for the total of two seconds before getting a text from Makarof, telling him that he officially would have the job. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about. 

Thinking it wouldn't be a good idea for him to show up unannounced without clean clothes, or flowers, Gray back home to change.

Picking out one of his nicer shirts, a white button up, and a pair of baggy shorts Gray adjusted his look in the mirror, making sure he looked okay. 

Perfect.

Heading down to the small flower shop that was off the side of the blue Pegasus host house, Gray picked up blue and white roses, five of them. 

If he remembered correctly Gajeel's house was just past Sabertooth, the lgbtq+ alliance of Magnolia. So he headed that way.

But his plans were shattered when he saw Lyon, with her, at Lucy's, and Levy's coffee, and book shop, enjoying a coffee on the patio. 

Ducking down an alley, Gray typed out an angry text to Lucy.

You'll never guess who's at Levy's book shop right now!!

Who!?

LYON AND HER!

Who's her?

JUVIA

Gray calm down, 

did you ask Lyon why he's with her?!

DO YOU THINK I WOULD ASK HIM WHAT HE WAS DOING ON A DATE?!

I didn't remember Gajeel saying anything about a date.

OH REALLY?!

Fine, I'll ask Gajeel.

(couple minutes pass)

I just asked Gajeel, he said to keep an eye on them.

Why?

Gray didn't get Lucy's response when he heard a shriek from the shop.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" a woman yelled.

"CALM DOWN! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO CRAWL RIGHT BACK TO ME!!" he heard Lyon shout.

"I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!!"

There was a pause, and then a slap.

Then Gray heard a cry, a desperate one for help.

Running around the corner, ready to use force if necessary to help.

What he saw surprised him the most.

There was Lyon, the sworn hopeless romantic, yelling at Juvia, his hands in balls, and a red slap mark across her face. Somewhere inside him, his protective instincts came out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to make one. So enjoy.

Gray didn't know what he was doing.

All he could think was protect.

Somewhere deep down there was a protective instinct controlling his actions.

"LYON, DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?!"

"GRAY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!"

"NOT IMPORTANT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU!"

"THAT MUCH IS TRUE BECAUSE I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS GRAY, I'M JUST DEALING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

"OH HELL NO! ANY LADY WOULD DUMP YOUR ASS AFTER THAT!!"

Lyon lunged at Gray, attempting to punch him, but Gray easily grabbed his wrist.

"No."

Slamming Lyon into a chair, he looked Levy making sure she dialed the police.

She had been told by Gajeel to watch if Juvia came to her shop.

Gray didn't know this at the time but Lyon wasn't the hopeless romantic that he though, no he was much worse. He would find just how deep the damage was later on, but for now he wanted to make sure Juvia was safe from this guy.

Once the cops got Lyon, Gray jumped over the fence again, grabbing the bouquet from the side walk.

"These, were, are for you."

"Um, why would they for me?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time," Juvia told him, gesturing to the chair opposite to her.

"Okay, don't be mad at me, do you remember about six months ago? You maybe went home with a stripper from a club?"

"Kind of personal, but yes?"

"Well, I um, that was me."

"Oh."

...

"OH!"

"Yeah, so when I heard that someone moved in with Gajeel, and well my friend showed me a picture of you, I just needed to check, and you know if it was you, be there."

"I don't know what to say."

"Whatever you decide, it's up to you. But I would like to officially go out with you," Gray asked, handing her the flowers.

"Well anything is better than being in that stuffy house forever, when would you like to go Gray-sama?"

"Don't call me that, and any time you would like."

"Does tomorrow night work for you?"

"What time?"

"Around five-ish?"

"Works for me, formal wear?"

"Just casual I guess."

"Okay, Juvia will see you on Saturday around five."

After arranging that small date, Gray and Juvia talked for a while afterwards, it was small chat but Gray saw her smile, it was like Lyon never happened.

When Juvia said she wanted to go home, Gray offered to walk her home, Juvia accepting.

On said walk, Gray asked an important question.

"So, how far along are you?"

"About twenty one weeks."

"I might actually be a dad."

"Yes Gray-sama, you might."

Reaching her door, Gray bid his goodbyes, thankful that Gajeel wasn't in sight.

Walking off, he breathed a sigh of relief. 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting home was easy, the next few hours, not so much.

Gray had texted Juvia back and forth, learning more and more about her, and what kind of life she was living. Juvia was in training to be an aromatherapist, using oils, and scents for therapy. Which Gray thought was pretty cool.

However, it only dawned on him about two hours before the date, that he'd have to face Gajeel, and explain what the fuck he had done.

This thought sat with him as he went to bed that evening, replaying in his mind just how to do it without metal breath yelling.

When Gray got up, however, there was a different kind of thought in his mind.

Somewhere deep down Gray had managed to find a small glint of panic? Regret? Sadness? Whatever it was, Gray could feel in his bones, that Juvia would never truly love him, because if Lyon had gone that far, how much farther had he gone?

Shaking his head, Gray moved around his apartment, washing his face, and making himself breakfast. Cereal, and milk. It wasn't much, but you don't really get good money from strippin'.

He sent a text to Juvia while scrolling his way through Instagram. 

Hey, you up? _(Gray)_

He had to wait for a moment before she responded.

Yeah, technically.  _(Juvia)_

I didn't wake you 

did I?  _(Gray)_

No, I was getting up anyways  _(Juvia)_

Wish I offered you to stay at my place  _(Gray)_

Someone's got swagger  _(Juvia)_

I didn't have a job strippin' for nothing  _(Gray)_

True, heard it's quite hard business  _(Juvia)_

Yup  _(Gray)_

Juvia must ask, is Juvia picking the place tonight or Gray-sama?  _(Juvia)_

I was thinking I'd pick it if that's okay with you  _(Gray)_

It's fine

Still casual, or semi-formal?  _(Juvia)_

I was thinking semi-formal if that's okay with you  _(Gray)_

Juvia is okay with it, it gives Juvia time to wear a fancy dress.  _(Juvia)_

I'm sure you look lovely in anything  _(Gray)_

Oh, thank you

Juvia must go now, Gajeel is making breakfast for her and Levy, and his cat Pantherlily is apparently helping _(Juvia)_

Goodbye, talk to you at five  _(Gray)_

Goodbye  _(Juvia)_

Gray set his phone down on the couch, turning on the tv. He had seven hours to burn, and he wasn't about to go to see the retards. 

TV proved to be really boring, Gray's eyes drawn back to the spare room where he kept his training equipment, like his strip pole, karate equipment, and treadmill. 

Sighing, Gray turned off the tv, and stalked to the room, plugging his phone in the stereo that was at the entrance, and tying his sweatpants, his shirt sitting in a pile by the door. 

Training, partly for fun, and partly for work, Gray let his mind wander.

Everyone had always thought he would be strictly gay, not pan. That's why no one was surprised when he started dating Natsu, or had really good taste in fashion, or hung around Freed, and Laxus who was openly gay, technically Laxus was bi. Still, he wondered what everyone would think when he brought Juvia to see them sometime in the future, or when he married her. 

Married.

Marriage.

Proposals.

Love.

They all came with thinking this way. Gray had really only given it a shot three times, once with Natsu, the other with Jellal, who wound up with Erza, and a fay from Sabertooth, by the name of Rufus. Each one he had poured his heart into, each one had left him feeling empty, and drained. 

He had wanted a female partner, and Rufus had gotten close, with being trans and all, but Gray still never had his feelings recuperated for more than a couple months.

Sure he had his share of one night stands, and hookups, but he always wanted romantic feelings with it. Maybe Juvia would finally give him feelings back, her carrying his child and all.

That sounded selfish.

No one owed him nothing, he was the deadbeat stripper who knocked up a chick on a one night stand because the condom broke. 

He was a fuck up.

Gray shut out all other thoughts, focusing on the music, and his workout, words escaping his mouth as he sang along. 

He barely checked the time when it read 4:30.

Dropping his task, Gray shut off his music, hopping in the shower for a quick five-minute shower, before slipping on a white button-up shirt, and clean black slacks. 

The engine of Gray's sports car roared as Gray rushed from the parkade of his apartment complex. 

Glancing down at a red light, Gray saw the clock, 4:55. Fuck.

He was almost late, not even enough time to pick up flowers. He picked up his phone as he pulled into a parking lot.

Gonna be a little late, gotta do one thing  _(Gray)_

Gray opened the door of his car, stalking up to the door of the flower shop. In one hand he clutched a fake red rose.

"Hey, can I get four red roses?" he asked the lady behind the counter. 

"You got it," she smiled, heading farther into the shop.

Gray stood there, tapping his foot, one hand shoved in his pocket. When she quickly returned Gray hurried to pay, gently grabbing the roses, and adding the fake to the bunch. 

Getting back in his car, he checked the time again as he started pulling out of the parking lot. 5:05. Fuck he was late.

Having little regard for others, Gray raced down the street, turning into a small neighbourhood. He had visited Gajeel, and Levy's place before, once for Christmas, and once when they had moved in, and Gray had lent a hand. 

It was a medium sized house, two stories plus a basement, the outside having cream-coloured stucco. Gray wondered what room Juvia had been given. 

Locking his car, Gray walked up to the door, roses behind his back. He pressed the doorbell once, before checking his phone, left on reading.

He rang the doorbell again, shooting a quick,  _I'm here,_ to Juvia. 

"YEAH, YEAH I'M COMING!" He heard from inside the house before a very angry Gajeel appeared at the door.

"What do ya want?!" he spat out like the words were poison. 

"I'm taking Juvia on a date, that's what," Gray stated stubbornly.

"Good. I thought somethin' had happened to ya," Gajeel moved to let him in.

"My work out went a little longer than I thought, and I had to stop on the way. I did text Juvia to let her know."

"Woman's been with Levy for the past three hours, she wouldn't check her phone unless her life depended on it."

Gray took off his shoes, keeping the flowers hidden, or not, Gajeel didn't bring it up though. 

Pantherlily brushed up against his leg as Gray followed Gajeel to where Levy and Juvia were sitting.

"...and they were roommates," he heard Levy exclaim. 

"Holy shit they were roommates," Gajeel whispers in her ear, making Levy jump.


End file.
